


A Not so Lonely Friday Night

by Anonymous



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Phone Sex, bottom!jaeduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jiwon is surprisingly spending Friday night alone at home, but Suwon and Jaeduck decide to call in to keep him company.





	A Not so Lonely Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new and the first fic idea I have is smut-
> 
> Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes ! I'm bad at editing LOL

It is a rare quiet Friday night for Eun Jiwon.

 

Usually, he would be getting ready to hit up a nightclub or a drink with some friends, but surprisingly he is just finishing a take out dinner in his apartment. He thinks about playing games for the rest of the night but for now, he just lounges on the couch with the tv running in the back. After getting a beer, he settles in a comfortable position, leaning back with one leg cross on the other and a beer in hand. The other hand holds his phone, scrolling through his apps aimlessly. He likes a few of his friends’ pics, grumbling as he stumbles on a snapshot of Suwon and Jaeduck at a fancy dinner. 

 

“You didn’t invite me?” Jiwon talks to himself as he types the comment. He then takes his own picture, just a selfie of himself and the beer can, then posts it. After his antics on social media and no notifications from his friends, he huffs and grabs a pillow, hugging it. Flipping through channels, he stops at an adult movie. Almost boredly, he watches the movie, biting his lip at the particularly intimate scenes. However, none of the scenes really rile him up and he gets bored again, until he hears a ding on his phone. Perking up an eyebrow, he spots a notification from Suwon, teasing him about drinking alone. The comment is from an hour ago so Jiwon doesn’t feel like replying, just frowning as he gets up. 

 

“Maybe I should start up my games,” Jiwon announces to no one in particular as he throws out his beer, but he picks up his phone to another notification. This time it is a text from Suwon rather than a comment reading:  _ Hyung, are you lonely tonight~?  _ Rolling his eyes, Jiwon curses out the younger and knows he probably just wants to rile him up. He sits down on the couch again, typing out a very colourful message but before he can finish, the screen lights up to a phone call from the person of interest. 

 

“Do you really have to call me?” Jiwon grumbles into the phone as Suwon’s chuckle rings in his ear. 

 

“I just wanted to give you some company~” Suwon cooes on the other side, making Jiwon grunt. 

 

“Don’t you anything better to do than bother me? Aren’t you and Jaeduck out for dinner?” Now that Jiwon thinks about it, the background sounds fairly quiet, so he assumes they must be at home. But where is Jaeduck…? Usually he would chime into the conversation by now…

 

“Oh, we’re at my place now. Jaeduck hyung is just in the bathroom,” Suwon replies lowly but Jiwon only narrows his eyes suspiciously. Suwon’s tone is dubious, but Jiwon shrugs it off. 

 

“Well if you called just to annoy me I’m hanging up now-” 

 

“But hyung! We haven’t even had fun yet-” Jiwon shakes his head as he hangs up the phone. He doesn’t want to keep up with Suwon’s bullshit. With a big sigh, Jiwon is about to get up again, deciding to vent out his frustration on his computer but he is interrupted once again by yours truly Jang Suwon. Instead of a regular call, it’s a video call and Jiwon groans as he anticipates what they will brag about in front of him. 

 

“Look, I just want to play some-” 

 

“Ah hyung, just like that.” Jiwon’s eyes widen at the display, gulping at the sight of the previous missing Kim Jaeduck. This time he isn’t talking either, but that’s because his mouth is full of dick. And particularly, Jang Suwon’s dick. Jiwon curses softly, surprisingly, as he watches Jaeduck bob his head, taking as much of the youngest’s length. In the background, Jiwon listens to Suwon’s pleasured grunts and groans, complimenting Jaeduck for doing so well. 

 

“Duckie hyung, look at the camera for Jiwon hyung~” Suwon suddenly urges which catches Jiwon off guard. He almost forgets he is on a call and this whole session is  _ live _ for him. Then, he watches Jaeduck’s pretty long lashes flutter and the half lidded eyes look up at him. His breath gets caught in his throat at how he can see the slightly blush splayed on his cheeks and his tiny hands on Suwon’s thighs. Jaeduck already looks wrecked but cute with his little sweater paws peeking out. All Jiwon thinks, other than how much he wants to join in, is how far technology has advanced him to see such a pretty side of Jaeduck through Suwon’s phone. 

 

“Hyung, do I look pretty?” Those are Jaeduck’s first words as he pulls off Suwon’s dick momentarily, his cheek rubbing on the leaking tip, smearing precum on his face. 

 

“The prettiest, Duckie. You take cock so well,” Jiwon compliments with a smirk at Jaeduck’s soft smile but also reddening cheeks. 

 

“Wish you were here, hyung!” Jaeduck calls out cutely while Jiwon hums in response. 

 

“I wish I was there too. So I can see how much Suwon is going to wreck you.” Jiwon hears a slight chuckle before the mentioned hand appears on screen, tugging on Jaeduck’s hair and pushing his head back on his dick. 

 

“Alright, back to work, you needy slut.” Jaeduck whimpers at the sudden degradation, Jiwon didn’t know Jaeduck is into that until now and goes back to moving his head up and down Suwon’s length. At the sloppy wet noises and Suwon’s loudening moans, Jiwon sits back, shoving his shorts and boxers down and fisting at his own dick. He starts to pump it slowly, following Jaeduck’s pace. The camera work is getting a bit shaky as everyone is getting worked up, especially Suwon who is bucking up into Jaeduck’s throat. However, he doesn’t let Jaeduck finish him off with his mouth, pulling out almost regrettably but seeing a long string of saliva on Jaeduck’s mouth makes Suwon thumb on the red lips. 

 

“Hyung, will you prep yourself for us?” Suwon asks as he presses his thumb in Jaeduck’s lips, letting him suck on it. Seeing a slight nod, Suwon switches his fingers, pushing two in and allowing Jaeduck to lather them up. Jiwon groans softly as he holds his hard on, trying not to cum just from Jaeduck’s mouth work. 

“Can you two hurry up? I haven’t got all night here,” Jiwon finally complains which makes the two giggle. Jaeduck then climbs up on Suwon’s lap after the other puts the phone at an angle of the couch so Jiwon can see the both of them. The eldest watches as Suwon fishes out some lube, coating his fingers then positions his fingers near Jaeduck’s hole. Jaeduck is already bare waist down, the only piece of clothing is an oversized sweater, as he lowers himself on Suwon’s fingers. Letting out a whine, Jaeduck clings to Suwon’s shoulders, taking some time to adjust before Suwon gets impatient this time, landing a soft smack on his ass. 

 

“Come on, Duckie. Jiwon hyung wants up to hurry up.” Jaeduck mumbles out an apology which makes the two laugh slightly before he moves up and down the fingers. Jiwon finally gets to hear Jaeduck’s slightly high pitched moans now, staring at the scene. Jaeduck is like a little bunny, bouncing up and down Suwon’s fingers until he whines that he wants more. 

 

“I want your cock now,” Jaeduck begs suddenly as he stops his movements, reaching for Suwon’s wrist. Suwon complies with taking out his fingers but only squeezes at Jaeduck’s ass now, amused at the reactions. Jaeduck shakes his head, whining more that he wants dick but all Suwon does is look at Jiwon through the phone. 

 

“Hyung, do you think I should fuck him now?” Suwon asks teasingly as Jaeduck turns to cast a desperate glance at Jiwon. 

 

“Well let’s see… have you begged enough, Duckie?” With Jiwon’s added teasing, Jaeduck groans, digging his face in Suwon’s shoulder. As if he is ‘soothing’ the other, Suwon decides to roll his thumbs over the smaller’s perky nipples, causing another long whine before Jaeduck speaks again. 

 

“...please...fuck...me…” 

 

“What was that?” Jiwon asks as Jaeduck’s words come out muffled. 

 

“Just fuck me already! Fuck my needy hole! Fuck me so I can’t walk tomorrow!” Jaeduck eventually begs - more like shouts - causing Suwon move his head, taken back by the volume. He is about to make a comment but Jaeduck mumbles a sorry which melts them with how cute he is. 

 

“As you wish, honey,” Suwon answers as he lines up to Jaeduck’s hole. Shifting on the couch and biting his bottom lip, Jiwon watches excitedly as Jaeduck drops himself on Suwon’s length. The room soon fills with skin slapping, low grunts and groans, and Jaeduck’s incoherent blissful sounds. Jiwon catches some moans of his name between Suwon’s, getting amused by how Jaeduck can still consider everyone while he is getting fucked. 

 

“You’re such a cute slut, huh? Do you feel good, Duckie? Getting fucked by Suwon and having me watch you take in cock so well.” 

 

“What a good slut, right hyung?” Suwon adds in as he thrusts up sharply, making Jaeduck’s breath hitch. Jaeduck grips tighter on Suwon’s shoulders, mumbling pleas into Suwon’s shoulders as he is getting so close. However, Suwon just grips the base of Jaeduck’s cock, preventing him from cumming. 

 

“You should tell that to Jiwon hyung too,” Suwon comments as Jaeduck huffs, tired of the teasing and just bouncing up and down faster the best he can. 

 

“Just let him cum, Suwon. I’m close too,” Jiwon cuts in before Suwon can aggravate Jaeduck anymore. Jaeduck casts a caring look at the phone for Jiwon and Suwon gets his attention back by pumping Jaeduck’s length. He also quickens his thrusts, causing Jaeduck to be a moaning mess before white strings of cum coat both of their bodies. As Jaeduck pants softly, slumping on the youngest, Suwon calms down from his high by pulling out and painting Jaeduck’s ass white. As for Jiwon, he cums when he hears Jaeduck’s last whimper and wipes his hands on his pulled down shorts. Once the trio catches their breath, Suwon grabs the phone so they are angled with their cheeks pressed on each other's. Jiwon chuckles at the cuddly view, especially Jaeduck who looks like a sleepy puppy. 

 

“Next time you’re lonely on a Friday night, call us over okay hyung?” Suwon tells the oldest unexpectedly sweetly which Jaeduck nods along. 

 

“It’ll be fun, hyung!” Jaeduck adds as Jiwon nods, exhaustion suddenly taking over. 

 

“I’ll definitely call you two. And don’t worry, Duckie. You AND Suwon won’t be able to walk for at least a week when we’re all done,” Jiwon proposes making the younger ones blush and giggle before hanging up. Smiling at the cute ‘kids’, Jiwon gathers himself up to wash up. As he showers then lays in bed, he snaps a picture of him shirtless, sending it to the two to enjoy. Within minutes, he gets a reply with an shirtless cuddly picture from them. Bidding their goodnights after more teasing, Jiwon finally sets his phone aside and puts his hands behind his head. 

 

Jiwon is definitely clearing his schedule for next Friday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new to this fandom and sorry if this is a bad time to post smut but I've read the smut on Sechskies ao3 tag... and uh this threesome (?) idea popped up. Actually, I had another draft for this but I scrapped it LOL Maybe I'll fix it up and post it maybe not but I hope you enjoy this! :D


End file.
